El largo camino a casa
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de la guerra, Dean cree que hay llegado el momento de conocer a su padre. O al menos, de intentar buscarlo. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_******Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, mayo de 1998.**_

Su madre lo estrechó largamente entre sus brazos. Normal, considerando que no lo había visto en meses, después de que el muchacho decidiera huir para escapar de un grupo malvado que estaba buscando a todos los que eran como él. Se había ido para proteger a su familia, sin decirles a donde iba y diciéndoles que apenas pudieran se fueran a un lugar seguro y que él volvería cuando todo estuviera mejor. Pero ella se había negado a cambiarse de casa. No quería complicarle las cosas a Dean para cuando decidiera volver. Durante meses, Danielle había vivido con la angustia de no saber qué era de su hijo, si estaba bien o incluso si estaba vivo.

Pero hacía unos instantes su hijo había aparecido frente a la puerta. Más flaco, más alto y con una expresión distinta en los ojos, pero entero y vivo. Danielle creyó que podía desmayarse del alivio. Y por otra parte, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. Ella recordaba a su hijo como un chiquillo, pero ahora tenía enfrente a un hombre.

Pero la extrañeza había durado sólo unos momentos, antes de que la mujer se abalanzara sobre su hijo, sollozando y estrechándolo como si él pudiera desaparecer nuevamente en cosa de segundos. Dean. Su niño, su hijo.

—Mamá… —dijo Dean por lo bajo. Se sentía un poco ridículo parado el pasillo mientras su madre lo abrazaba y lloraba. Si tan sólo pudieran entrar al departamento y hablar adentro—. Puedes soltarme, estoy bien.

—Estás tan delgado… —musitó ella sin soltarlo—. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes una comida decente? —le preguntó a su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Dean quiso decir que no se preocupara, que se había podido cuidar solo a la perfección y que no había tenido problemas. Eran mentiras descaradas, pero no quería su madre se angustiara. La conocía muy bien.

—Hace… bastante —dijo, sin embargo. Pudo ver cómo su madre enarcaba una ceja y fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces creo que te hace falta un buen plato de comida casera —dijo con una sonrisa. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero ya parecía haber recuperado la calma—. Entra, Dean. Tus hermanas están en el colegio, pero llegarán en cualquier momento. Estarán felices de verte, hijo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Danielle revisaba las sobras que llenaban el refrigerador y calentaba un trozo de lasagna para Dean. Cuando se la puso delante, humeante y deliciosa, el chico se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin comer algo así. Y de lo mucho que había extrañado a su madre.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de ella. Pero durante esos días en el bosque no había tenido tiempo de extrañarla. Todos los días eran una carrera por su vida, por sobrevivir un día más y escapar de los carroñeros. La nostalgia no servía de nada cuando tenías que vivir como fuese.

Pero ahora no tenía que luchar por sobrevivir y podía darse el lujo de ser nostálgico. Era extraño como todo en la casa seguía igual que unos meses atrás, cuando él se había ido a la mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera había pasado un año, pero Dean sentía que su vida en esa casa estaba a siglos de su vida actual.

—¿Qué ha pasado en… tu mundo? Recuerdo que dijiste algo de magos malvados, pero creo que nunca lo logré comprender del todo. ¿Qué pintabas tú en todo ese lío? Eras sólo un chiquillo. —El verbo en pasado se le escapó, pero era cierto que Dean ya no parecía un niño en lo absoluto—. ¿Por qué tuviste que escapar?

Dean tragó saliva. El recuerdo de las horas que siguieron a la toma del Ministerio era algo que el chico no quería recordar. Parvati le había enviado una lechuza diciéndole que estaban cazando a todos los hijos de muggles.

Cazando. Como si de animales se tratase.

—Porque… decían que los que son como yo… robaban la magia.

—Pero si tú eres un mago —Danielle miró al chico sin comprender—. Tú no has robado nada, eres un mago desde siempre. Hasta que no llegó esa mujer a explicarnos bien qué era no pude ponerle nombre, pero siempre supe que eras especial, Dean. Siempre lo fuiste —dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero esos hijos de puta —el joven ignoró la mirada severa de su madre— decían que los magos que no habíamos nacido de brujos o brujas éramos falsos.

Danielle se quedó callada. Lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo se le antojaba una completa estupidez. Porque a ella le constaba que su hijo había nacido así.

—Así que estaban interrogando a los hijos de _muggles_ —Daniella sabía que esa era la palabra con la que los magos se referían a la gente como ella, sin ni una gota de magia en las venas—, y después los llevaban a Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban?

—La prisión de los brujos. Dicen que es horrible y supongo que tienen razón. Los guardianes eran dementores, mamá. Unos bichos horribles que se alimentan del dolor de las personas y hacen que todos los recuerdos felices desaparezcan. Es espantoso. Sientes como que nunca más pudieras ser feliz.

Danielle sintió un escalofrío. Sólo las palabras de su hijo le habían puesto la piel de gallina.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Te llevaron a ese lugar?

—No, no alcanzaron. Me escondí en un bosque con otros hijos de muggles —dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada. Ted y Dirk. ¿Sus familias sabrían lo que había sido de ellos? —. Aunque me agarraron, pero Harry Potter me sacó de ahí y me llevó a un lugar seguro. Y después fuimos a una batalla en el colegio.

Su madre no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que él continuara.

—Ganamos. Harry derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y… todo acabó. Apenas pude librarme, vine aquí.

La mujer estrechó la mano de su hijo sobre la mesa y le sonrió. Lo único que le importaba era que él hubiera sobrevivido.

Todo lo demás era secundario.

-o-

Danielle abrigó a su hijo, que se había quedado dormido sobre la colcha de su cama. Todo en su habitación seguía igual que como lo había dejado. El poster del West Ham, los banderines de Gryffindor, los dibujos de animales.

Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Era tan parecido a él.

Benjy.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pensar en él. Pero cuando Dean había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta todos los recuerdos habían regresado de golpe. Durante todos esos años se había negado a pensar en él, ni siquiera lo nombraba. Él los había abandonado y por tanto, no importaba. Dean nunca había preguntado por su padre.

Siempre había dicho que Ralph, el bueno de Ralph, que la había ayudado a ponerse de pie después de todo lo sucedido, era su padre. Para Dean nunca había sido un tema a discutir, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que era un brujo. ¿Por qué habría tenido su padre que ver con eso, si nunca lo había visto?

Pero quizás ya había llegado el momento de hablar de él. Danielle nunca había sabido mucho del joven que la enamoró como una adolescente diecinueve años atrás. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que escondía algo, siempre parecía estar mirando sobre su hombro. Como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a atacarlo.

Quizás era una pista muerta, quizás no llevaría a ningún lado, pero tenía que hablarlo con Dean.

Era el momento de desenterrar los recuerdos.

* * *

_Y así comienza una nueva historia. Dean es uno de mis favoritos y me encantó saber que JK tenía más cosas planeadas para él, aunque tuvo que cortarlas para concentrarse en la historia de Neville, que era más importante a nivel de trama. Pero lo bueno es que siempre nos queda fanfiction y podré darle una historia que espero que quede bien._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
